Voices In My Head
by Eternal Sailor Lady Cryst
Summary: The senshi fall to an enemy that can't be beaten, and only one survives... but within her, she carries the souls of them all. A study of multiple personality disorder, done with a SM twist.


Voices in My Head by Eternal Sailor Lady Crystal  
Prologue  
  
"I...WILL...NOT...ALLOW...YOU...TO...DIE!!!"  
Sailor Moon's voice echoed across the battle field. The sky was   
black, with energy even darker then night lashing out at the three   
Senshi who still stood. Neptune, Venus and Moon were the only ones who   
had survived the initial onslaught, which had seemingly come from   
nowhere. Pluto had promised that Galaxia would be the final battle   
before Crystal Tokyo...yet something must have gone wrong, for no one   
could have predicted this massacre would occur.  
The senshi had been at one of their monthly meetings at Rei's   
shrine, chatting lightly since little real senshi-related business was   
on the agenda. The Outers had shone up suddenly, disrupting the idyllic   
day, fully transformed, followed by a frantic Tuxedo Kamen. Pluto had   
ordered everyone to henshin, which they promptly did, confused. Mars   
had started to demand an explanation, but then...icy blackness   
descended. Out of nowhere, the shadows turned against them. Without   
any understanding of the creatures' nature, much less a weakness to   
exploit, it had been a lost cause from the start.   
With no real way of defending themselves against darkness, Pluto   
and Saturn and fallen almost immediately. While the image of their   
comrades' ugly and violent deaths had greatly increased the Senshi's   
vigor in the struggle to beat back the darkness, their efforts were to   
little avail. Tuxedo Kamen, always protecting Sailormoon from harm,   
had fallen soon after, his life force viciously sucked out by the   
demons, and Sailormoon had had to partially retreat to regain her   
composure.   
Uranus, Mercury, and Jupiter had only lasted for a few minutes   
after that; Mercury's icy power had offered her little protection from   
shadows, and Uranus and Jupiter's physical attacks were useless against   
the insubstantial. Mars had fared better; the brightness of her fire   
had protected for her for a while. But hopelessness and sheer   
overwhelming power wore at the senshi. Finally, not even her flames   
could protect her. The shadows enveloped her, draining her very life   
away. They danced and whirled around in hellish mockery, daring them   
to attack, assured the final senshi would arrive at the same fate as   
their comrades. With heavy limbs, Neptune raised her mirror, her   
saving grace against the dark onslaught. Tired lips mechanically   
recited her attack, sending power streaming through the night and   
scattering the attackers.  
In her exhaustion and grief, however, Neptune made an amateur   
mistake-whether or not she intended it was unclear. The satisfaction   
granted by eliminating the enemy in front of her caused her to drop   
her guard. For a tiny instant, she paused, trying to catch her   
breath and regroup her thoughts.  
A lesser enemy would have lacked the alacrity or foresight to   
take this momentary edge. But before Neptune could respond, a shadow   
lurched, swiftly winding its way into the aqua-haired senshi's insides.   
Slowly the black bile of the dark warriors circulated through her   
system, absorbing all life and energy as it spread. Her skin grew   
white and wrinkled like a dried fruit, until she finally collapsed,   
drained and destroyed, the barest hint of a smile upon her lips.  
"MICHIRU!" Sailor Moon screamed, turning to see the Senshi of the   
Seas fall to the enemy. It had been the same with the others, although   
with each senshi that fell the situation grew more precarious. They   
were no closer to winning the ultimate battle then they had been when   
the battle began; they still didn't know who or what they were   
fighting. But now only she and Venus remained.  
"Sailor Moon!" she heard a strong voice say, and she turned to   
see Venus staring at her with hard eyes and a stance that challenged   
those who opposed her. Venus had long exhausted her more powerful   
attacks and now was merely throwing out an endless stream of Crescent   
Beams, oddly effective despite their lack of power. Her pretty face   
was grim, and there was no mercy anywhere in her expression. "There's   
no time to mourn, Sailormoon! Fight!" she ordered. Enraged by the   
latest casualty, she raised her hand, and screamed, "ROLLING HEART   
VIBRATION!"  
The attack wrought heavy damage on many of the shadows that were   
advancing towards the two remaining senshi, but the cost for her   
success was too high. Venus teetered on her feet and collapsed, at the   
end of her powers. She gritted her teeth and forced herself partially   
to rise, pushing herself up on her forearms, but she was on the verge   
of losing conscious. The shadows swarmed her, and she gasped in horror   
as she too was enveloped.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
No one would really understood what came next until long after. One   
moment, Venus's final cries were punctuating Usagi's frantic breathing;   
the next--there was nothing but the furious sensation of white-hot   
energy surging through the atmosphere. The force of the explosion   
cascaded through the area, dissolving the shadows back into their   
native environs.  
She heard the hissing, screeching sound of the shadows as they   
dissipated, angrily cursing the light that had eradicated them. For a   
moment, she let herself stop, catching her breath, allowing herself a   
precious moment of relief.  
Then it hit.  
Her body was rocked with spasms as the energy lost its   
annihilative power and focused into her instead. The power was   
torturous, first chilling her like ice, then wrapping her into   
tremendous flame, then cycling again. Pain and misery coursed through   
her like cyanide. She gave a ferocious, unholy scream as the energy   
continued its tormenting ministrations, too paralyzed to try to defend   
herself against the overload.  
As the pain finally ebbed, she stared up at the night sky, wide-  
eyed and dazed with anguish. A lone tear slipped down her cheek, but   
she could not find the energy to lift her hand and wipe it away.  
  
----@  
  
Hi, everyone. I hope you liked my fic. Please send feedback to   
eternal_lady_crystal@hotmail.com. I look forward to hearing from all   
of you!  
  
--Lady Crystal 


End file.
